3:10 To Yuma: Untamed Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another short, twisted Yuma story.. NOT for everyone! It consist of yaoi of course but with a twist none of my other stories has.. It's between Dan and William. So, with that knowledge, do NOT read if you're against that sort of thing. You have been and will continue to be warned.
1. Ch 1

For those rare few who might be just a bit more twisted than the rest of the world, ha.

Wrote a month or so ago.. I was a little nervous about posting this but I have read fanfictions something like this, only with straight couples and even watched a Stephen King movie with incest between parents so I thought why not? And here is the sinful work my mind came up with.

Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT read this if you do not even so little as think you'll like the thought of family being with family. I'am giving you this warning because I do not want someone reading this and then ranting about it because they did not like it. You got your warning, turn back now if you don't want to read such a thing. I don't want to hear any attacks to this story because you did not listen and read it anyway. This is only for those who are into reading the darker side of things. I for one am not for this stuff in real life but I'm open to reading and writing just about anything if it interests me. That's just how I'am but not everyone is like that. This is not a story for those who do not like family with family. So again, you have your warning. If you continue to read this with knowing you won't like it, that's your fault; not mine. Don't come to me complaining. I don't wish to be harsh but I won't be blamed when I do have my warnings up on EVERYTHING I write.

Anyway.. For those twisted freaks out there.. Enjoy!

* * *

It had been somewhere around 7-8 months now since that horrid day.

William often dawned on it from time to time as he would tend to the nearly life threatening wounds that the man he despised most; Charlie Prince left.

It both frustrated and fascinated the boy.

Seeing his father bed ridden for the first time in his life and having to be the one to take care and watch over Dan was what frustrated and fascinated him.

At the start it was a hassle, when he had to lift the man up on his own and help him to the bathroom and so on.

But now, that the rancher was healing and getting his strength back; William was rather enjoying his chore of nursing the man back to health.

Maybe a little too much.

* * *

"Pa, you're never gonna believe this!" William exclaimed as he ran into his father's room.

He had just gotten back from town, in which he found some interesting news.

"Hm?" It took Dan some time to come to his senses considering he had just woke from a nap.

"What is it son?" He asked, giving a yawn.

William glanced down. "Sorry I woke you.. I just thought you wanted to read this." William laid the newspaper down on his father's chest before taking a seat in the wood chair next to the bed.

The rancher picked up the paper and begun reading the headline.

"That sly son of a bitch.." He mumbled as he read that none other than Ben Wade had escaped for the 3rd time.

"Reckon he'll come here pa?" The boy stared up at the man excitedly.

"I don't know son." Dan folded up the news paper, handing it back to William.

The words nearly brung the boy to frown.

"Maybe." He earned a smile from William then.

However, Dan had his doubts.

Ben was probably in Mexico drinking any thought of them away, with a woman sitting in his lap.

Hell, Ben wouldn't even know he was alive so what reason would he have to come back? None.

William took the newspaper as he stood. "I be back to clean those wounds of yours out. Can't risk you getting an infection."

Dan said nothing, watching as the teen left.

A smile formed on his face. William was turning into a fine young man and Dan was proud.

He had seemingly lost his rebelious attitude and was doing a splendid job of keeping the rancher well and out of the reapers hands.

Without William, Dan knew he wouldn't have made it. William was like his gift from God.

The boy was even taking care of the ranch nicely. He was doing the work of 3 people, and doing a damn good job at it.

Dan shook his head suddenly. Why were he dwelling on the thought of of his son; why not Ben?

The one who he fell for, only to lose; along with Alice and Mark.

They didn't exactly leave him though, Alice just up and took Mark with her else were until she sorted some issues of her own out.

Regardless, Dan seemed destined to be alone; the only exception being none other than the boy entering the room once more.

William sat the supplies needed down on the night stand then soaked a wash cloth in the bowl of warm water.

Dan watched; rather suprised at how he carried all the stuff at once, without spilling or dropping anything.

William turned back to Dan as the man sat up.

It didn't take long for William to get the bandages off of his father, revealing the wounds.

"Lookin' better." The boy announced, grabbing the wash cloth and ringing it out some.

Dan smiled at the words. He was indeed happy to hear that.

But, he would miss having William play nurse to him.. The boy was good at it.

The rancher gave a hiss of slight pain when the cloth touched his wounds.

"Sorry pa." William frowned. How he hated to see even the slightest of hurt come to his father.

After what happend, William was overly protective of the man.

His admiration and respect was only increased during this period of taking care of Dan.

William watched as the water dripped down his father's back. He could've stared at the man's worn down but ever so fascinating body all day.

However, he forced himself back into reality before his father got suspicious.

"Going a little slow aren't ya son?" Dan asked when William began washing the wounds of his chest.

William at first wasn't paying attention.

Instead he watched as the water droplets ran down the man's stomach, only coming to an end when they met his trousers waistband.

"William" His father called.

The teen shook his head, looking Dan in the eyes.

"Nothing." He answered without knowing what Dan had even said.

The man raised a brow. "Are you alright?"

William nodded. "Just thinkin'." He answered, moving back to the night stand.

He grabbed the bottle of cream that was said to reduce the risk of infection and squeezed a good sized amount on his hand.

This was ultimately his favourite part; simply because he would get to touch the man.

The warmth of Dan's flesh ws comforting against his hands.

Dan however was very much into the feel of the cool cream against the bullet holes.. And how William's hands seemed to massage his muscles; loosing them up.

William lightly smiled to himself at how his father became more relaxed.

Dan needed some tension released after all.

William turned away to squirt more of the medicine on his hand before starting to rub along the wounds again, going further down slowly.

A light blush made it's way on his face as his hands nearly touched the waist band of the pants.

The thought was wrong, all so very wrong in every way but his flesh burned for him to move them even further down.

The boy swallowed deeply, before once again gathering more cream and moving to Dan's front; where he had to further resist the urge of going lower than need be.

"Mm.. That's nice.." Dan unconciously let the words slip in a moan.

William's blush returned, deeper this time.

"Okay.. I-I better cover them back up now.." He spoke, moving away to get the bandages after he gained full control of himself again.

He finished as quickly as possible in order to not deal with anymore awkwardness.

"Get some rest.. I'll check on you again in a little while."

Dan smiled at the words. "Alright son." He laid back against the bed.

William then walked out, leaving the man to his thoughts of when he had to stay at the doctors..

Where his only company, the only one that didn't abandon him being William.

Dan was very much blessed to have his once rebel of a teen as his son.

William sighed deeply as he shut the door, leaning against it.

"That was close." He whispered to himself.

Lately his hormones had been betraying him, in a very, very wrong way when he had to assist his father.

But it didn't get to the point of where Dan would know.

No, he was normally left to deal with that at night.. Well, more so suffer through it then deal with it.

He didn't know a thing about taming his lusty feelings that would come; thus he felt he truly were suffering.

William shook his head, walking away.

This was wrong.. He wasn't suppose to think such thoughts about the oldest.. The reason he's here..

This helpless but yet tough, handsome man.

Hell, to desire his own father was a sin at it's worse but William just couldn't help what he felt and who it were for.


	2. Ch 2

Again, do not read if you don't like the thought of family with family or yaoi. Turn back, leave, go. Because I won't be held at fault for you reading something you were warned about.

* * *

That night, William went back for one final check up on Dan before he went to bed himself.

The boy quietly opend the door, walking into the room.

By now his father should have already been out of it.

Regardless, the boy had brung in the usual for his father; a bottle of whiskey.

Ever since Dan came back to himself, he would drink his pain away.

But even now that he was recovering and wasn't having to endure such a strong feeling, the man still had to have it.

William sighed as he exchanged the bottle out for an empty one that was left earlier.

He didn't like Dan's new addiction, mostly because it was a bitch getting alcohol.

But he couldn't find it in him to force the rancher to just quiet cold turkey.

The boy glanced over at his father, who had his back facing him.

"Goodnight pa." William leaned over, pulling the blanket further up over the man.

Without even so little as acknowledging it, his hand remained on Dan's shoulder longer than it should.

What came next was more daring and risky however.

Then again, Dan was asleep; he'd never know.

The teen's hand cautiously traveled further down.

William knew this was something that he shouldn't do but he craved the feel of the man; he longed to explore every inch he could of Dan.

He drew in a deep breath as his hand went under the blanket, only stopping at the man's waist.

Right now was one of those times where he was thankful for the darkness considering he was once again blushing; this time at the thought that suddenly came to mind.

Nervous fingers trailed down past the button of the pants and onto the man's crotch.

This hadn't once came into William's train of thought, until now.

It was like all of a sudden he knew what to do.

Despite Dan being asleep, the teen's hand movement still reached him, making a low moan escape him.

William's eyes widend as everything became still.

"Mm.. Alice.. Don't stop.."

William remained froze in fear of waking Dan up if he continued.

The rancher immediately laid his hand upon William's, guiding it up and down slowly.

William couldn't be anymore shocked, until he felt his father start to get an erection.

The teen withdrew his hand quick, jumping back only to trip over the night stand.

"Shit!" He hissed as he fell back flat on his ass.

He had done it. The bang was enough to wake Dan.

"What the?" He asked to himself as he glanced around.

William attempted to scoot into the shadows of the room to avoid being unseen; however Dan spotted him.

"Son, what are you doing?"

William glanced off to the side. "I uh.. Um.. I brung you another bottle of whiskey for when you woke up and I uh.. Fell." William announced as he stood, dusting himself off.

"Are you okay?"

The teen nodded. "Yes pa."

Dan stared at him for a brief moment.

He didn't know if it were from the previous alcohol intake or what but the way William looked in the moonlight was breath taking; making the desire he already felt build.

"Come here, let me see."

William shook his head.

"Son, I ain't gonna do anything." He motioned for the teen to come.

William gulped, slowly approaching Dan's bed.

"Stop being so nervous." Dan chuckled softly as he grabbed ahold of the boy's arm.

"Pa!" William exclaimed when Dan had pulled just a tad too hard, bringing the boy right down across the bed.

"Oops, sorry." Dan apologized half heartedly.

Clearly he wasn't off his drunkeness with how he were acting.

William attempted to get up, however once he felt a hand running down his back when he arched up he froze.

Dan rested his hand on the teen's rear end, causing William's temperature to increase.

"Um.." He couldn't find his words.

However, he did manage to sit up.

Dan kept the boy in his lap though.

"What all was you doing in here exactly?" He asked, now leaning in close to his son.

"N-nothing.." William didn't wish to be in this spot right now.

"Really?" Dan was only inches from William's face.

"Yes.." William squirmed about, trying to escape the grip that only seemed to tighten.

The boy's movements were only making things worse for Dan down south.

"I don't know what you're so scared of son.. I'm not going to harm you."

William turned away from him, blushing light. "This is wrong."

It was, so why was Dan so insistant upon this?

The rancher slipped a hand inbetween the teen's legs without giving it second thought.

"No one has to know."

William had no time to reply before the unthinkable happend..

Within a flash, he was forced to look back Dan's way so the man's lips now pressed against his own.

Against William's wish, a moan escaped once the man begun rubbing his crotch.

That gave Dan the perfect chance to slip his tongue in the kid's mouth; a chance he didn't pass up.

Dan had him now.

God this was so sinister. William was sure to burn in hell for not only allowing the liquor flavoured kiss to happen but to also fight against Dan's tongue for control.

But with no experience, he lost.

Dan, without breaking the kiss, laid the teen back on the bed to where he was now over William.

As William's arms wrapped around his father's back, Dan's own hands traveled through William's heavenly soft hair, gaining more moans from the boy.

Oh how William was enjoying this.

He did not wish to be right anymore. This was worth any punishment to come to him when the after life claimed him in his later years.

Once Dan ended the kiss finally, he left his son breathless.

Who knew the rancher was such a good kisser?

The feeling of Dan sucking on his tongue still lingered, making everything in William burn of lust.

But something else soon took his mind off of that.

The kid blushed as his father made quick work of taking his shirt off of him.

"That's better." The rancher softly spoke, letting his index finger run down the boy's body before resting both hands on William's slender hips.

William shivered at his fathers cold touch.

"Mm p-" Before he could finish, Dan already had his finger pressed against his lips.

"I'm not your pa tonight." Dan stated softly before staring him up and down.

William was gorgeous, flawless, innocent; just like Alice.

"Yes sir."

Dan only smiled, as his fingers were now undoing William's pants.

All was going well, until he begun pulling them off.

"Don't!" William ordered, closing his legs.

Everything was begging to be touched and down there was no exception.

But, William wasn't exactly comfortable for the rest of his clothes to come off.

Dan had to suppress a chuckle.

His son was no different than Alice was on her first time.

"William," The man started.

The teen turned away from him.

He wasn't so sure about this anymore.

The rancher leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'm not gonna do anything to hurt you.. Only help you."

William glanced over at him, sighing low.

Why not? What's the worst he could do?

He'd never known his father to do him any harm after all.

"There we go.." Dan softly spoke as he easily spread the boy's legs.

William gave a low whimper like sound as Dan took his erection in hand.

The man's cold flesh rubbing along where he was most sensitive was heaven and hell in itself.

It seemed to help him; as well as make the feeling more intense.

The teen gave a groan, beginning to squirm underneath the older.

The feeling of ecstacy was quickly getting to be too much to bare.

"Christ.." He gave another whimper; the pressure further building.

This was all new to him.. Well, the intensity was.

Just as the boy felt he couldn't take anymore, Dan let go.

"Pa!" William exclaimed without second thought.

Dan glanced up at him for a moment as he undone his own pants. "Thought I told ya not to call me that tonight.." He paused. "Besides, I have something better for you."

William's gaze went straight to the man's sex organ.

"What are you gonna do with that?" He asked nervously; blushing as he watched his father stroke his erection to full hardness.

"You're about to find out.." Dan smiled, making his place inbetween the boy's legs once more.

"Wait, don't!" The boy exclaimed once the older begun to enter him.

"Sshh, just relax and it won't hurt son." Dan ordered softly.

"Stop, that hurts!" William whimpered, now having a tight grip on the bed sheets.

It truly felt as if he were being cut with a knife.

This wasn't what he wanted at all!

Dan seized all movement as he leaned in, brushing a hand through the boy's hair.

William took a deep breath, trying to do as told but Dan just didn't seem to understand.

This hurt; more than anything he had yet to experience.

"I can't.. It hurts too bad.."

In the moonlight of the room, Dan could see the tears already starting to form in those beautiful hazle hues.

That hurt him.

He never wanted to see any sign of pain in his boy's eyes..

But the desire and buring lust could not be ignored either.

He was too far into it and so was William.

He knew his son wanted him, badly. William just didn't know how to act to this foreign feeling.

"Your first time is going to hurt but it'll fade. You have to stop thinking of the pain though. Forget eveything and just relax."

William tried again, being more successful this time.

"That's it William." Dan began to thrust into him.

William bit down on his bottom lip as his grip on the sheets continued to tighten; now to where he felt his own nails digging into his skin through the thin fabric.

Every inch of movement his father made hurt all the more but he was trying, hard; in hopes of Dan's words being truth.

He wanted to enjoy this.. He loved this man.. He idolized him.. Adored him..

This man that was part of his very creation.. This man that was easily worth any ticket to hell..

The one who was defying religion and law just for him.

Yes, William loved him, he was fascinated by him; more so than Ben Wade even.

He loved Dan and he had wanted the man for so long now..

He just didn't know how or if Dan would approve.

But he knew something inside of him wanted this man with a passion that burned like the unforgiven dessert in the summer.

He only wanted the hurt to go away.. But for Dan, he bared the pain as quietly as he could.

Dan kept his movement at a steady pace, helping things for a short while..

But that in time didn't matter and he couldn't keep what he felt hidden.

"Stop pa.. It hurts too much.. Please.." William's plead brung Dan to do as told.

"Son, do you really want me to stop? Because we can end it here." The rancher stared down into the boy's once so innocent eyes once more.

"I just want the pain to go away.. Make it stop, please.."

That broke the man's heart.

He had to do something to help his poor son.

The rancher reposistioned himself and before trying the process again, he took the teen's erection back into his hand, stroking it gently.

William moaned instantly at the contact.

He didn't know how his father knew what to do to bring his pleasure back.. He'd never seen Dan with a man but, that was far from his mind right now. He were just glad to feel something good again.

Dan started moving into him again, gaining a different reaction; a better reaction.

The sound of William's pleased rather than pained whimper told him he was hitting the right spot finally.

This was definitely better for the both of them; the teen especially.

William's arms wraped around the ranchers neck, fingers soon grazing his shoulder blades, making Dan shiver.

This was different than Alice.. Far different.

The passion Dan felt was nearly enough to make him want to scream in delight.

It was hard to keep himself so composed, especially having to endure the touch and sounds of his sweet William..

More importantly, the sight of his son lying naked beneath him; allowing himself to be taken by his own father.

The thought of himself being the one to claim the boy's innocence was mind warping and a turn on just the same.

It made a moan leave the olders throat.

Such a sound sent a tingle through William.

He had yet to hear his father allow his pleasure to show.. Not that William would now complain.

He fell in love with the sound right away.

It let him know he was to Dan's liking.. He wasn't a disappointing mate for the man, like he previously thought.

That made the boy blush deeply.

Never in his mind would he have thought of seeing the day in which he considered himself Dan's partner.

But he liked the thought of that.

He didn't know how that would work, nor did he care.

All he wanted as to be with his father from here on out.

Dan looked the boy who now had his eyes closed, up and down slowly.

He wanted to take in this sight as much as he possibly could. He wanted it burnt into his brain.

"So beautiful.. Just like A-" Dan stopped himself.

Who was he trying to fool?

"You're far more beautiful than Alice." Dan smiled down at the teen who now stared up at him.

"Pa.." William was speechless.

Dan thought he were beautiful? More so than the only other person Dan had been with?

What a compliment!

The rancher brung the movement of his hips and hand to an even slower pace as he placed his cracked lips against those of William's.

The contact made William want to melt.

That kiss was the best by far; simply because it was full of Dan's love.

William returned it without thought.

The man moaned low into his sons kiss.

He loved the way William's lips felt against his.. More importantly he loved the teen.

Wait.. Did that just go through his mind?

Yeah, he always loved his son; like any parent would but he never thought things would come to this..

These past few years, he wasted his time trying to reclaim Alice's love.. Knowing he did not love her himself.

Then there was Ben; who he once thought he fell so hard for. But Ben would never stay with one person.

And with that realization, Dan often thought about just giving up on life.. Until now.. Until he finally seen the one he truly loved.. The one who was always there.. Who was the reason he were alive..

The boy who had been in his life for 17 years was who he belonged with.

William ended the kiss, as a loud moan escaped.

The pressure continued to build in his cock, making him want to scream.

"I can't.. Stand.. This.." He growled, fighting against the feeling without knowing any better.

"Let it happen son." Dan encouraged, now running his free hand through the teen's hair again.

William shook his head. "I don't like this."

"You'll love it if you stop fighting against it." Dan growled unintentionally.

He was close himself but he wanted his boy to get off first.

William gave a whine, his hands moving from Dan's shoulders to his arms, gripping them tightly.

He couldn't fight this off any longer and he needed something aside from Dan's shoulders to hold onto.

"My God!" The boy nearly shouted when the release finally came.

Dan's gaze was on one part and one part alone..

William's cock when he reached his orgasm.

It was fascinating to watch the teen's liquid run down his sex organ.

Dan had never seen another male get off.. He felt very priviledged that he got to see his son having his first climax.

William looked down at his father as he took in deep breaths; his body still shuddering every few seconds.

What a feeling! It was the best he had come to know.

The boy blushed, upon the man starting to lick his hand clean.

"Not bad." Dan smiled up at him, making his blush deepen.

The rancher then started to slam into the boy again; faster this time, enough to make the headboard of the bed slam against the wall.

Now that William's own desire was gone and he was worn out, that wasn't to his liking, causing him to whine and groan.

However, it didn't take long for Dan to reach his limit.

"Mmgh.. William" Was the groan that left the older when he released into his boy.

William's eyes widend at the feel of his father's liquid running out of him when Dan had pulled away.

That was certainly something strange to him.

It took a moment after Dan had laid next to him before the reality of what just happend set in.

"My God.. I can't believe I just did that.. I-I can't believe I took advantage of my own son.. What the hell kind of father am I?"

Here it came; the unfortunate aftermath of things.

William turned to face his father, now staring up at him with worry of many reasons flowing through his hues.

"What's wrong pa?" He asked; of course Dan paid no mind.

"We can't ever speak of this. Not amongst ourselves and certainly not to anyone else. You must forget this ever happend." The rancher stated, having a harsh stare on William.

"Why?" The teen's eyes already begun to fill with hurt.

"This is wrong. You can't dwell on this, especially when it's soon time for you to find yourself a wife."

A wife? William had NO interest in a woman, he never did.

"I don't want anyone else. I just want you.. Why must I forget?"

"I've damned you to hell.. But..." Dan trailed off.

"You're just a boy, who was only acting on instinct. You knew no better.. You can still make things right in your life."

William gave a growl. "I don't want someone else. I only want you and pa, it's not because you took advantage of me.. I was very well willing.. Because I wanted you for so long now. I didn't know exactly everything I wanted but.." He trailed off, looking down.

"But I knew I wanted to touch you.. Be next to you.. Ever since you got hurt." William felt the tears surface at that awful thought.

He unconciously clung to the rancher.

"I nearly lost you once.. I don't want to deal with that hurt again."

Dan frowned as he stared down at the boy snuggled into him.

He could feel William's tears against his skin and that hurt.

"Son.. I just want what's best for you. I think this will only cause problems." He softly spoke, letting his hand glide through the boy's now sweaty hair.

"It won't! We already done the worst, if we will go to hell then we're already damned.. So why can't we let go and just be with one another?" The boy didn't budge. His grip only tightend.

Dan's eyes widend. William was too smart for his own good.

"William," The man sighed low. "If word got around, we'll be killed.." He was fighting to protect his boy not harm him.

"They'll never know. We just have to keep those things in this house." The teen stared up at him.

"Please.. Just the thought of ignoring what happend hurts me.. I love you pa.. I don't want to be without you.. I don't want to continue being lonely.. I'm tired of that." William glanced down once more.

Dan's heart ached at the plead.

"Love me huh?" He asked, thinking.

"Yes! I could love no one else."

"It's been so long since anyone has told me such a thing.. I thought I would never hear it again." Dan - like William -was lonely himself.

He hadn't felt the love of another in so very long.

Who would've known his own son would bring that feeling back?

"I won't leave you, I swear I won't! I'm tired of watching you be so hurt over ma and Ben. But I ain't them, I won't hurt you!"

Ben, how did William know of those feelings?

Regardless those were gone. There was no need to worry over Ben or Alice anymore. He did not care for them.

Dan took a deep breath. "I never liked Ben.. Well, I did but a man like that isn't for a man like me.." He trailed off.

"As for Alice, our love died long ago."

William stared up at him, hanging onto every word.

"The person I love, and who clearly loves me is the wonderful boy next to me." He had to give in.

Not doing so would only hurt the both of them.

Even he knew this.

William was taken by sheer suprised when Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a warm, loving embrace.

Now there was by far his favourite feeling. William felt safe and truly loved for once.

"Goodnight William." Dan placed a soft kiss to the boy's head.

"Night pa." William yawned, relaxing into his father's arms.

No more needed to be said by them. All William wanted to hear was that Dan loved him. As long as he knew that, he didn't need another word spoken from Dan.

For once, he was at his utmost happiest.

Finally, he didn't have to spend another lonely night in his cold, dark, empty room.

And Dan.. Well, Dan finally felt love come back into his heart again.

He wouldn't let nothing nor no one take that away.

His grip around William tightend.

William was his and he would kill and be killed to protect the boy.

* * *

There you have it. The last story I finished before writers block took over, lol.


End file.
